Sans Pain
by BeesForMituna
Summary: This fic is about sans and his old bullies coming back for some fun. Then poor Papyrus finds him in a dark, dirty alley.
1. Chapter 1

Sans Pain

It hurt, oh god it hurt so bad. Sans lay on his side in a dark, dirty alley. His monster school bullies had come back for some fun, and at the worst time too. Sans had bee walking home from his last shift. Why hadn't he teleported you ask? Well, his father, Gaster had come back to do experiments on Sans and his magic. Sans magic had been down temporarily due to this.

His bullies planned the attack at the right time. They had crowbars and hit Sans everywhere, but the place that got the most damage were his ribs. They were cracked, fractured, anything imaginable. "paps.." Sans croaked, wincing at the slightest movement. He still lay on the ground whispering Papyrus's name. Footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"HM, MAYBE I SHOULD INVITE UNDYNE OVER FOR SOME SPAGHETTI." Papyrus said walking down the street. He was walking to the spaghetti store like last he did last week. "SANS WASN'T HOME BEFORE I LEFT SO I'LL GET SOME FOR HIM TOO. THE "GREAT PAPYRUS" WOULD NEVER TURN DOWN SERVING SPAGHETTI!'" Suddenly, Papyrus heard voice. "H..HELLO?" He said slowly walking towards where he thought it cam from, an alley. He heard the voice again and started walking faster.

Papyrus turned the corner and looked down into the alley. He could see streams of glowing blue liquid. "UH..HELLO? ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus heard whimpering and figured it was someone crying. The tall skeleton remembered that he kept a flash light in his battle suit just in case. Flicking the flashlight on, he strained his eyes to see who was there.

What Papyrus saw was unbelievable.

~The eND~

I do not own the game Undertale, all credit goes to Toby Fox and the other people who helped him out.

I do own the fic tho. :D

Tune in next time when I decide to actually write again. Bye! (plz R&R)


	2. A call with Alphys

Sans Pain

"SANS?!" Papyrus yelled, sprinting down the alley. When he reached Sans, he saw what damage had been done. Sans looked horrible. "p...aps?" Sans said barely above a whisper. Papyrus put his gloved had on his brothers shoulder. "OH SANS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU MY DEAR BROTHER?" He said, orange tears running down his cheek. "m..my old bu..lies," Sans wheezed. "came b..ack." The shorter skeleton coughed, blue liquid splattered on the ground. Sans eyes were starting to dim due to the pain, a smile forever pasted on his face. "i.. guess you cou..ld say I g..got pre..tty cracked u..p." Sans croaked. "SANS, YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE A GOOD PUN! IM CALLING DR. ALPHYS RIGHT NOW." Papyrus cried, tears falling on the cold, hard ground. He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed Alphys's number.

/Hello? Dr. Alphys speaking./ "ALPHYS! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" /What? What is it Papyrus?/ "SANS IS HURT! HE SAID HIS OLD BULLIES HAD COME BACK! AND HIS MAGIC IS DOWN BECAUSE OF OUR FATHER!" /How is he? What's the damage?/ "UH.. IT LOOKS LIKE HIS RIB BONES ARE CRACKED REALLY BADLY. AND IT SEEMS HES HAVING TROUBLE STAYING AWAKE. OH ALPHYS, PLEASE HELP MY DEAR BROTHER!" /Ok, ok. Where are you right now? I can take him to my lab./ "I AM IN AN ALLEY TO THE RIGHT, ONE BLOCK FROM THE SPAGHETTI STORE." /Ok, just… stay right there, I'll get there as fast as I can. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep./ "THANK YOU, ALPHYS."

"p..aps. I'm n..not feeling too h..hot." Sans wheezed, laying down in he position Papyrus found him in. "i'm t..tired, can I s..leep?" Sans said, his words slurring. "I KNOW BROTHER, I KNOW. BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE, ALPHYS WILL BE HERE SOON." Papyrus said reassuringly.

The sun could be seen starting to set as the two skeletons waited for their friend. Papyrus looked over to sans and saw him shivering, he felt sympathy for his brother. He looked around and spotted a cloth in a dark corner. Papyrus stood up slowly, as to not disturb Sans, and walked over to the cloth. When he reached it, the little light that remained in they sky revealed it to be a small blanket. _Perfect,_ Papyrus though, walking back to his downed brother. Sans looked even worse, he was barely moving and wheezing with every breath he took. And his ribs looked worse too.

Papyrus draped the blanket over Sans and smiled to see Sans's shivering seemed to have ceased. _Oh, I hope Alphys gets here soon._ Papyrus though looking down at Sans.

~THeeND~

I do not own the game Undertale, all credit goes to Toby Fox and the other people that helped him out.

I do own this fic tho. :D

Authors Note: Hi guys! Just so you know, I recently signed up for and this is my first story uploaded on here. I still go to school and have homework like a normal person so I can't upload constantly. But, I am trying my best to give you guys a new chapter/story everyday, so please don't rush me. Bye! (plz R&R)


End file.
